First Year, Ginny Style
by Iced'Gemma
Summary: 'Don't let me ever hear you call him a celebrity again, Ginny. He's just Harry. Treat him like one of the family.' 'Yes, Mum.' -"Just HARRY? One of the FAMILY?" No bogging way. Ginny PoV, CoS, her infatuated-with-Harry year!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, I'm writing a new story and not working on "The James Potter Years" for 2 incredibly important reasons. **

**1) Although I like TJPY, it's obvious nobody else does: in three chapters I didn't get a single review. Not even a flame. And I said I wouldn't work on it 'til I get five reviews, which I am sticking to.**

**2) I am no master of the male mind; even in third person (I am crap at third person writing anyway, it goes all formal. -.-) so, it's not too good. Feel free to check it out, though.**

**THIS., m'dear fanficcers, iiiiiiiis: First Year, Ginny Style – Weird title, but I suppose, she did do First Year in her own style, right? I mean, not many first years get possessed by Voldy ;)**

**Yes, it's a story 'bout CoS in Ginny's PoV. So enjoy, my beautifuls!**

I _knew _they were planning something. Fred and George never spent that much time with Ron, talking- they were usually busy blowing up stuff in their room.  
>But the last week, the twins and Ron had been constantly muttering quietly to each other, and on Saturday, none of them could sit still.<br>Mum gave them all suspicious looks, but didn't say anything – the twins were always up to something, she'd probably learned to save her breath.

I'd forgotten by the time I went to bed. Ron, Fred and George had all gone to bed early, and Mum and I had been baking, so all suspicious thoughts had been emptied from my head.

Sunday morning, I'd woken to the sound of Mum screaming at someone at the crack of dawn.  
>When she got <em>this <em>mad, it was best to leave her to whoever she was screaming at and not bother her for a few hours. I'd rolled right back over and gone back to sleep.

It was nearly ten when I next woke up. I was _never _asleep 'til this time, I was the earlybird of the family. Mum hadn't woken me. Not bothering with my dressing gown, I trudged downstairs, bedhead still firmly in place. I wandered into the kitchen, and was greeted by the sight of the whole family crowded round the kitchen table. I made for the table, peckish – and stopped short when a fleck of black caught my eye.

_Harry Potter. _Honest, he was just sitting at my kitchen table, munching on a sausage like he wasn't insanely famous. He must've felt my gaze on him, 'cause he glanced up and met my stare.

I squealed in shock – _Harry Potter had just seen me in my stupid old nightie – _and fled upstairs. I leaped back into bed and buried my head under the pillow. I didn't care that I was hungry.

I'd just made a complete fool of myself in front of _Harry Potter._

I was never getting out of that bed again.  
>After about five minutes, though, I heard squeals from the gnomes outside, and the boys laughing and shouting. I dashed downstairs.<br>'_Mum!'_ I hissed.  
>'Yes, Ginny dear?' she replied, appearing in the kitchen with a washbasket under her arm.<p>

'Mum, Harry Potter's here! _In our house!' _  
>She looked like she was trying not to laugh. 'Yes, dear, I know that. Why did you run out this morning, hmm? It wasn't because of Harry, Ginny, was it?'<p>

I felt my cheeks turn beet red. 'Mu-um … I was still in my nightie! You could have _warned _me there'd be a _celebrity_ in our house …'  
>Mum suddenly got stern. 'Ginevra Molly Weasley<em>, <em>do _not_ let me hear you call that poor child a celebrity again, _especially _where he can hear you. The poor boy is in a strange house now, for the rest of the summer, so make sure you treat him just like one of the family. Do you hear me? He isn't _Harry Potter _to you from this moment on, he's just Harry. Clear?'

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. 'Yes, Mum,' I muttered.  
>She smiled at me, beginning to take the clothes out of the basket and fold them. 'Good girl. Now, what would you like for breakfast? Eggs? Bacon?'<br>'Just toast, Mum, please.'  
>'On the table, love. I made more than enough for the boys, they left heaps. 'Here –' she shot a spell at the plate of toast, jabbing her wand, and steam immediately began to rise from the toast. 'Saves you making it yourself, love, because I'm busy at the moment. Come down later and help for a bit with lunch, won't you?' she called after me as I sent her a grateful smile, half a slice of toast sticking out of my mouth, and left the room.<p>

'Nnyeah,' I called back through the toast. I heard the boys coming in, so I ran to my room.

"_One of the family? Just Harry?" _  
>Should be easy.<p>

Harry and Ron pounded up the stairs, and I heard them pass my room. I'd left it ajar, so I moved over to it and peered out. They both turned to my room, and I could feel myself turn red. I shut it with a snap.

"_One of the family? Just Harry?"_

No bogging way.

**And that is the first chapter of 'First Year, Ginny Style!' That chapter is actually in the books, it's the chapter where they go de-gnoming, and after Harry gets brought to the Weasleys'.**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**TELL ME! Leave a review. It's that pretty button that ****loves**** being pressed. TRUST MEH.**

**ANYWAY, REVIEW! I'm putting the characters as Ginny (obviously) and Harry, 'cause, well, he saves her, right, and she's obsessed with him at this point.**

**It's K+ because it's a naaaaaaice story xD **

**Hehehe :P – 'til next time  
>~Iced'Gemma<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N, thanks for the reviews xD

**Kscandy, if you're reading this, I ****will**** update James Potter Years, but later, as I plan on this chapter being long ;D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, favourite or alerted it! And sorry, because I realised I posted it as '****Fist**** Year Ginny Style' – I fixed it :3**

**Thanks for reading , anyway, as first chapters are always crap. I'll –try- make it more interesting.**

**Chapter 2!**

I'd managed to keep out of his way, by hermitting in my room. I'd _tried _to act normal, honest I had, or even heard him approaching.  
>He had the most <em>gorgeous <em>owl, Hedwig. Sometimes, when I was sure that he and Ron were safely outside, I'd creep into Ron's room and stroke Hedwig. She was so beautiful, and, well – she was _Harry's._  
>The days flew, each day closer to September 1st, each day losing time with Harry. I'd tried to pluck up the courage to have a conversation, but I couldn't even <em>look <em>at him, never mind speak to him, without making a fool of myself.  
>I could barely believe it when a week had gone.<p>

I was sitting with Mum and Dad, eating breakfast, when Harry and Ron came down. I hadn't heard _them on the stairs – a shocker, since Ron nearly always announced his arrival by thundering into a_ room on his overly-large feet – and jumped, knocking over the enormous bowl of porridge in front of me.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no. _He'd seen!  
>I quickly dived for the bowl, flushing so crimson I swear I changed the temperature in the room.<p>

He sat, acting like he hadn't noticed, looking fairly embarrassed himself as he took the toast Mum was offering him.  
>The Hogwarts owls had arrived early, and Mum had woken me up with the letter and a cup of tea. I could hardly believe it, <em>I was off to Hogwarts!<em> Dad passed the boys their letters.  
>'Dumbledore knows you're here, Harry – doesn't miss a trick, that man,' he commented. 'You two've got them too,' he told Fred and George as they entered the kitchen.<p>

Deeming it as safe to take a quick peek at Harry, since he was immersed in reading his letter, I glanced at him. There was a small frown line between his eyes as he concentrated on the paper.

'You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!' Fred exclaimed, staring from Harry's letter to his own.

Gilderoy _Lockhart_'s books? Fred and George _and _Ron, three entire sets …. Well, it wouldn't come cheap, put it that way, and my family… Well, let's just say we're not in Witch Weekly's List of Richest Wizarding Folk.

'We're running low, Arthur,' Mum sighed, shaking the Floo powder. 'Ah well, guests first! After you, Harry dear,' she smiled, offering him the flowerpot, our makeshift container.

'W-what am I supposed to do?' he stuttered slightly, his cheeks reddening.  
>'He's never travelled by Floo before,' Ron piped up. 'Sorry, Harry, I forgot.'<p>

'Oh – well, Floo powder's the quickest way, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before – '

'He'll be okay, Mum,' Fred said, stepping forward. 'Just watch me, Harry!'  
>I hated Flooing. I stepped back slightly as Fred's disappearance kicked up all the ashes, and even watching him, swirling round and round, made me feel sick to my stomach.<p>

After George, Harry cautiously took a pinch of powder and stepped into the grate. 'Carefully and clearly, now,' Dad prompted.  
>Dropping the powder, the flames rose up and he coughed. 'Dia-agon A-Alley!'<p>

'What did he say?' Dad asked, eyes wide. 'Go quickly, Arthur, make sure he got to the Cauldron! Hurry!' Mum said worriedly, poking him.

We all had to go quickly, then, to make sure he got there.  
>Mum nearly had a fit. 'But <em>where <em>could he be?' she'd gasped, rushing out of the Leaky Cauldron, all of us trailing behind her.

She'd checked half-a-dozen shops, me hanging on her arm, the boys searching elsewhere.  
>Spotting a man who was so tall it didn't look right, so <em>big <em>it just shouldn't be allowed, and so resembling the Hagrid I'd heard of, I glanced around him. Harry was talking to the boys and … some _girl. _She was clinging to his arm, a huge, happy smile on her face.

My heart burst with jealousy, and I glared at the girl as Mum towed me towards them. Her huge smile was showing off overly-large teeth. Her hair, though a lovely caramel brown, was so bushy that a few strands were brushing off Harry's face, but he either didn't notice or didn't care.

After Mum beat all the dust off Harry with a clothes brush – how _had _he gotten that dirty? – and Dad had fixed his glasses, which were cracked, the girl called out, her voice bright and loud, 'Mum! Dad!'

We all turned. 'But you're _Muggles!'_ Dad exclaimed, looking way too happy.

'Meet you back here, Hermione,' Ron said to the girl as we set off for Gringotts'.

_Hermione?_ I'd heard of her … The Muggle-born Ron and Harry were friends with – were Harry and her … together?  
>I decided, very firmly, I did <em>not <em>like that girl.  
>After Gringotts' – Harry was <em>rich, <em>by the way – Harry, Ron and _Hermione _sauntered off on their own, while me and Mum had to go to all the boring places.  
>One hour later, in Flourish and Blotts, the three had met up with us again, and we were all now in line. Gilderoy Lockhart was signing copies of his autobiography, Magical Me, and <em>of course<em> Mum had to get all our books signed.

Lockhart spotted Harry. I could almost see Galleons light up in his eyes. 'It _can't _be Harry Potter?'  
>Harry was summoned – unwillingly – for a photo, while hiundreds of flashbulbs erupted.<br>I'd backed out of the line, standing beside my brand-new cauldron. I'd just seen him being presented with the entire series of Lockhart books. He'd made his way over to me (!) and tipped them all into my cauldron. 'Here, you take them,' he'd muttered. 'I'll buy my own-'  
>I mumbled a very quiet 'thanks' before a stuck up voice cut through him. 'Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?'<p>

'_Famous_ Harry Potter,' the blonde, tall boy continued spitefully. 'Can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page!'  
>Harry was staring at the ground, jaw set, looking as if he'd very much like to hex the boy into oblivion.<br>I finally found my tongue. 'Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!' I spat at the boy.

He turned to me, surprised, before the coldness settled on his pale face again. 'Potter! You've got yourself a _girlfriend!_'  
>And, just as quickly as I'd found my tongue, I lost it again and flushed scarlet.<br>Ron and Hermione fought their way over. I tuned out the conversation, trying to will my face back to its regular colour.  
>I didn't notice nDad and Lucius Malfoy fighting. I didn't even notice Lucius Malfoy slipping the book into my Transfiguration book as he thrust it back to me. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for your lovely reviews, which I really didn't deserve because I gave you all a crappy ending, but I HAVE AN EXPLANATION! I'M SORRY!  
>My explanation is: Yesterday, I was at the Malfoy bit, where Ginny says, 'leave him alone,' and then, KA-BOOM …. THUUUUUNDER!<br>And I didn't want to bother saving this, 'cause I was all ready to upload when I was done, and I was **_**so close –**_** so I gave you a crappy ending, saved it and uploaded, and ran downstairs to hide from the thunder :3**

**AND – my brother wanted the laptop, so it was either crappy ending or no chapter :S  
>So, thanks for all your lovely reviews, and your story alerts, and your favourite authorstory alerts, you don't understand how excited I get when my phone buzzes with a new email xD  
>So if you want to put an insanely happy smile on my face, please review if you read<br>Thank you so much! By the way – if any of you have read The James Potter Years – I will update when I get those reviews - ;) – but I made a mistake on the latest chapter, chapter 4 – I meant to say 'James' dad was a ****Gryffindor,'**** but I was thinking about Slytherin so I wrote Slytherin :S **

**Thanks to kscandy15 for pointing that out to me!**

**AAAAAAND, on with the story! – NOTE – this is the first chapter I'm writing without CoS beside me to check details, so if I mix up a minor detail, 'pologies!  
><strong>

'Okay, Percy, you first,' Mum hissed, prodding him gently in the back. He nodded back in response and, tightening his grip on his trolley, power-walked to the brick wall, and when I blinked, he was gone. 'Fred, George,' Mum said, waving them on. 'Arthur, dear, you go now, and I'll go on with Ginny. Boys-' she turned to Harry and Ron –'you follow me and Ginny, you hear? Okay, come on, love,' Mum said to me, smiling.

I smiled back at her, but I felt faint I was so nervous. I could feel my battered old diary in my back pocket of my jeans, and that reassured me some.  
>Well. I say <em>my <em>diary, but, er …  
>Well, we bought my Transfiguration book second hand, okay? It's not my fault someone forgot their diary.<br>And – well, I decided to keep it, because no-one had written in it, but when I'd started off, in the traditional way to begin a diary entry, I'd been shell-shocked when neat calligraphy, er – wrote back.

I'd begun: _Dear Diary, _and moments later the writing soaked in. I'd started to write it again, wondering if it was a joke diary, but then my ink appeared again, the writing and the words changed around. **You can call me Tom, if you like. **  
>I'd squeaked aloud, and stared at the diary. I'd even peeked out of my bedroom door, just to check the twins weren't messing around, using magic, before I'd remembered they couldn't, because they weren't allowed use magic outside school.<p>

_Who are you? _I'd written back, my writing noticeably shakier.  
><strong>Tom. Tom Riddle. Who are you? Where did you come across my diary?<strong>

I'd paused before writing back, a nagging feeling in my stomach. I knew I shouldn't write back. This could be – could be _Dark Magic._ Then I'd shaken myself. It was a diary, for goodness' sake. A nice diary that just talked back to you, maybe to keep you company. I was lucky to come across it.  
><em>I'm Ginny – Ginny Weasley. Um – your diary was in my Transfiguration book.<br>_**It's a pleasure to meet you Ginny – Ginny Weasley, **Tom had written back. And since then, me and my new diary had been inseparable.

Mum and I pushed the trolley together, into and through the barrier, to Platform 9 and ¾.

'Okay, Ginny, it's three minutes to, get on quickly, dear. I'll send the boys on when they get through,' she said, her voice level and calm, but she pulled me to her in a fierce hug and I could feel her tears starting to wet my hair.

'My little girl, my only daughter, off to Hogwarts – oh, _Ginny, _we'll miss you so much!'  
>Dad prised her off me. 'Don't upset her, Molly. Ginny, you'll love Hogwarts. Write soon, sweetheart,' he said, smiling kindly at me. He ruffled my hair, and pushed me gently towards the scarlet train. 'Bye, Mum, bye, Dad,' I mumbled, suddenly terrified.<p>

The diary almost – almost _twitched, _in my back pocket, as if reminding me I already had a friend, and there was no need to be scared.

I clambered on the train and entered the first compartment with space that I saw.  
>Two girls, older than me, stared at me for a second, then looked at each other and resumed their conversation. I stared out the window. I could see Mum and Dad. I expected Mum to be crying, but she was staring around the platform, looking worried, as was Dad.<p>

I saw her mouth move, and understood. '_Harry? Ron!'_ I saw her mouth, but she was probably shrieking it.  
>My eyes widened. <em>They weren't on the train. <em>

After a couple of chugs, the train began to move. Harry and Ron weren't on the train. Groaning, I stood up. I knew who I had to find.  
><em>Hermione.<em>  
>I found her in the hallway, presumably looking for Harry and Ron. She brightened when she saw me.<br>'Ginny!' she said joyfully. 'It's nice to see you again. D'you know where Ron and Harry are?' she asked, smiling brightly at me.

'Yes. They're not on the train.'  
>Her smile dimmed and then disappeared. 'Sorry? What do you mean?' she asked, frowning slightly.<p>

'I _mean,'_ I griped, 'they missed the train. Mum and I went first. They were meant to follow. They didn't. They missed the train.'  
>Her mouth fell open. '<em>What?'<em> she gasped. 'They'll be in so much trouble! _Typical _Harry,' she muttered, shaking her head.

'It's not Harry's fault!' I said angrily. She glanced at me, surprised. 'I just meant, he's always getting in trouble. Just two months ago, he was almost killed!'  
>'It's not <em>his <em>fault You-Know-Who's after him!' I responded, feeling my face go scarlet with anger.

'Of _course _it isn't, Ginny, I never said that!' she replied, looking shocked. The she giggled. 'Do you _like _Harry?'  
>For just a second, I'd forgotten she might be his girlfriend. 'Of course not,' I said, chin high. 'He has a girlfriend.'<p>

She stared at me, slack-jawed. Then she giggled again. 'No, he doesn't! Who said that?'

I could feel my face flushing even darker. 'Oh, I-I th-thought….'I stuttered. She looked at me expectantly. '_You _and Harry?' I said weakly. She burst out laughing. 'No _way!_ We're best friends. He's like a brother,' she said, her voice shaky with laughter. 'Oh,' I muttered, staring at the ground.

She grinned at me, displaying her large front teeth. 'Want to find a compartment?' she said kindly. 'There's one I was in, up here,' I replied lightly, gesturing towards the top of the train. She smiled. 'Let's go!'

I felt my heart sink a little. Though I was, of course, over the moon that Harry didn't have a girlfriend and I had made a friend, it seemed, in Hermione, I couldn't help but feel bitterly disappointed I wouldn't be able to write to Tom on the train.

**A/N, Hum bum bum! Chapter three, ****finito****. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review, my lovelies 3**

**~ Iced'**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ….. Don't hurt me :'(

I'm sorry! I disappeared for like 5 or 6 months, and then I get your hopes up by a chapter post only for you to see it's an apology and a poor excuse. To be honest, it's because of school – I have so much homework, and I've major exams this year so I have to study lots I don't think I'll ever update, my Harry Potter extreme obsession has run its course, and though I'm still of course a massive fan, I just can't be bothered writing about it. I am continuing to write, if you're interested, just not fanfiction. I'm only posting this because I saw that I had eighteen reviews on The James Potter Years and 14 on First Year, Ginny Style – I saw it on my email and I was so thankful, not one was criticism! Thank you for spending your time reading the chapters I had posted – who knows, maybe someday I will update, but I wouldn't advise holding your breath. :p.

So thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I really am so grateful. I'm sorry, again, my lovelies.

Love you,

-Iced'Gemma.

Gem .x


End file.
